


Think They'd Want a Foursome?

by therecognitionscene



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Jim have some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think They'd Want a Foursome?

“My, my, isn't this a pretty sight,” Jim all but purred as he leaned against the door frame, admiring the view in front of him. “How long have you been waiting like this, baby? Must have been awhile, but you've always been so patient, haven't you, bunny?”

Richard whined in response, a fine sheen of sweat already covering his brow as he craned his head to glance beseechingly at his twin over his shoulder. “Please, Jimmy-- Daddy. Please, Daddy. Please fuck me. I'm so horny. I've been thinking about this all day, but I was a good boy. I didn't touch myself.”

“Oooo, so eager tonight. You only talk dirty when you're really gagging for it.” Jim walked towards his brother slowly, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the thick carpet of the bedroom. “Turn your head back towards the front. I want to take this sight in for a few more moments.”

Richard obeyed, and Jim grinned. His twin was laying on his stomach on the bed, pillowing his cheek on his forearms with his knees tucked underneath him. The black lace tights he was wearing were tugged down to mid-thigh and stretched tight between his wide-spread legs. The crease of his pert little arse was hidden by grey, full lace panties that just barely covered his balls and growing erection. A small note card was tucked into the tights, the words “Fuck Me Daddy” written on it in Richard's looping handwriting. All in all, Jim's twin was a delicious sight, a treat saved especially for him, and the Irish criminal was eager to bite into this tasty morsel.

First, though...

“Jimmy! Are you taking... _pictures_?” Richard's voice was high with embarrassment as small camera clicks filled the quiet room.

“Shush, bunny. I want to capture this moment for future reference. You know I like having something to look at while I wank.” Satisfied with the pictures, Jim locked his phone and slid it back into his pocket before bending down to unlace and remove his shoes and socks. Straightening back up, he slid off his suit jacket, laying it on the back of a nearby desk chair. “Now, bunny, how about you get back to begging for me, hmmm?” Jim climbed up onto the bed, kneeling behind Richard, and traced a hand down his twin's naked spine.

“Ohhhh... Please, Daddy. I've been thinking about this all day. I... Well, I walked in on Sebastian and Severin earlier... They were...” Richard's face burned hot with embarrassment and arousal as he thought back to that afternoon, back to when he had walked into the twins' room to borrow one of their books, only to find...

“What were they doing, baby?” Jim cooed as he let a finger trail down Richard's hidden crack, down to his balls to rub them teasingly.

“They-- They were-- Sebastian was laying on his back, and Rin was on top, and they were... Fucking.” More than fucking. Severin had been riding his twin hard, his thick, red cock bouncing against his stomach with each of their combined thrusts. Seb had been gripping Rin's hip with one hand, the other twisting in his brother's hair. Both men had been panting, little more than animals as they rutted against each other until finally, with Richard watching transfixed, unnoticed from the doorway, Severin came with a long whine. Sebastian came soon afterwards, and both men collapsed into a sweaty, sordid heap of tangled limbs and heavy breath.

“Fucking, were they? Bet that was hot to watch. Did it make my little bunny horny?” Jim hooked his hand under the lace and tugged it away and to the side, leaning in to press a kiss to the crease of Rich's arse. When his brother let out a surprised gasp, Jim grinned and stuck his tongue out, licking lightly at Richard's puckered hole.

“Yessss! Yes, Daddy, it made me so horny. They didn't see me, I left when they were done and went back to my room. I wanted to touch myself, to—to--” Jim's tongue was pressing insistently against his hole now, seeking entrance, but he was too tight. A finger soon found it's way to his entrance and Jim worked just the tip of his finger into Rich's body. “I wanted to take my cock out and stroke myself off. But I knew you'd be angry with me, I knew you wouldn't want me to do that. So I didn't.”

“Mmmm, good boy. I'm glad you're so obedient, even when I'm gone.” Jim's weight disappeared from the bed, and for a moment Richard was scared he'd be left alone like this, but his brother came back quickly, repositioning himself on the bed. With a bottle of lube, apparently. Jim worked his finger back into Richard, working it deeper now that it was slicked up, panties pushed to the side.

By the time the third finger was added, Richard was rocking his hips back eagerly onto Jim's fingers, fucking himself open with lewd moans and stuttered pleas. “I'll fuck you properly soon, Richie. But we need to make sure you're nice and prepped, don't we? Don't want my pretty boy tearing when I split him with my cock.” Richard let out a strangled moan as he ground his hips back in sloppy, rough circles, trying to take his brother's fingers in deeper.

“That's enough, bunny. Stop moving,” Jim commanded, slipping his fingers out as Rich's hips stilled. The noises didn't stop though, and the breathy whines of his name, of Daddy, caused Jim's normally smooth, almost detached demeanor to break. His fingers fumbled in his haste to unbutton and unzip his trousers, but finally he had pulled his cock free, lined up, and pushed in quickly.

Both men let out sharp, identical cries at the sensation, and Jim wasted no time in sitting still and letting Richard adjust. Richard was a slut, his slut, his little horny bunny. He could take it.

Richard lifted himself up onto his hands and arched his back violently as Jim pounded into him. He could hear faint little snappings over the sound of slapping skin and their moans, and knew that his tights were starting to rip. He'd have to buy new ones, he knew that Jim loved seeing him in them, and--

“Oh, Daddyyyyy,” he cried out as Jim angled a thrust upwards and nudged his prostate. “Daddy, keep fucking me, please, come in my arse. I'm so dirty, I need your come in me. Please fill me up.” He was babbling, lost in his lust as Jim hissed behind him and grabbed a handful of his dark hair, yanking his head back.

They were both so strung up, so aroused by the other's very presence, that it didn't take long for them to reach completion. Jim wrapped a hand around Rich's waist and gripped his brother's cock through the panties, tugging just that side of rough, and within moments, Richard was coming with a long sob. His release soaked through the panties, turning them dark grey over his tip, and leaked out the sides onto Jim's hand. As Richard shook beneath him, Jim brought his soiled hand up to his face and sucked his dirty fingers into his mouth, the taste of his brother enough to push him over the edge. He came, buried deep in Richard, his twin's name muffled around his fingers.

Jim stayed on his knees, draped over Richard's back, until his cock softened and slipped out on its own. They were breathing in unison, their faces identical masks of bliss when Jim rolled off to the side. Richard followed suit, curling up facing Jim, who took both of Richie's hands in his own and cradled them to his chest. Without a word-- they were beyond the need for words, these two dark-haired brothers-- they fell asleep like that, dirty and sated and as one.

They didn't notice the closing of their bedroom door, or the elevated breathing of the two men who had been watching since the beginning.

“Motherfuck, that was hot,” Sebastian panted, leaning against the hallway wall and palming himself through his trousers. 

“Those two little fuckers sure know how to do it,” Severin agreed as he sunk to his knees in front of his twin, a smirk on his face. “Want some help with this, ya fucker?”

“Shut the hell up and get that damn mouth of yours on my cock, Rin.”

“Yeah, yeah, don't rush me. Ya know, I wonder if they'd ever be up for a foursome...”

Sebastian groaned at the thought, and thrust his freed cock into his twin's mouth. “It never hurts to ask, Rin. Never hurts to ask.”


End file.
